


Rise and Fall

by Nature_Nymph



Series: The Calm Before the Storm [2]
Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counting always helped when Casca was expecting the unknown - not this time. A smutty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're alone and frustrated at work.

Casca tried to count in her head, _one… two… three…_

It was a habit, one that she did often when she anticipated pain, or the unknown.

She’d count steadily with each intake of breath.

_… Four… five… six…_

Her breath was steady when Guts was only stroking her inner thighs, but when it came time for his tongue to stroke her deeper:

_… … seven… … eight… …._

Her breaths became stammered, moans elongated as her breasts reached their peak, back arched and hands clenched into cloth.

**_… … n...nine… … …_ **

When the final stroke came, Casca couldn’t reach ten.


End file.
